1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor vehicle and more specifically pertains to a motor vehicle including a motor configured to input and output power for running and a braking force applying device configured to apply braking force to the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A proposed configuration of a motor vehicle includes a motor for running linked with drive wheels and a brake unit configured to apply a braking force to the drive wheels and controls the motor to output a creep torque which is obtained by multiplying a driving force demand based on the accelerator position (value 0) and the vehicle speed by a creep torque reflection rate (see, for example, JP 2008-167540A). This motor vehicle sets the smaller between a first reflection rate having an increasing tendency with a decrease in vehicle speed and a second reflection rate having a decreasing tendency with an increase in operating amount of a brake pedal to the creep torque reflection rate. The motor vehicle updates (resets) the creep torque reflection rate to the value 0 during a vehicle stop in the brake-on state, and determines that brake-holding control is performed and reduces and updates the creep torque reflection rate when the brake hydraulic pressure is greater than a predetermined value in the brake-off state. This reduces the creep torque under application of the braking force to the vehicle and suppresses unnecessary power consumption by the motor.
Another proposed configuration of a motor vehicle has an adaptive cruise control (ACC) system with vehicle distance control which performs constant-speed control of running with keeping a set vehicle speed and automatic following control (following travel control and following stop control) of running and stopping the vehicle following a preceding vehicle (see, for example, JP 2008-120141A). This ACC system sets a first range immediately after the preceding vehicle and a second range behind the first range in the following stop control and outputs the deceleration according to whether the own vehicle runs in an area behind the second range, in the second range or in the first range. This system aims to securely stop the own vehicle according to the following distance from the preceding vehicle.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. JP 2008-167540A
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. JP 2008-120141A